Queda Prohibido
by Sakuritah
Summary: Sumary adentro. Onne-shot, inspirado en el poema de Pablo Neruda "Queda Prohibido".El cual, se parece a la vida y sentimientos de Sasuke.
1. Queda prohibido

Anime: Naruto

Pairings: Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, bueno casi…xD algo…xD

Advertencias: Ninguna

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra e invención de Kishimoto-sama… (al cual le agradezco mucho por crear a sasuke-kun… º¬º), ni tampoco el poema… es de nuestro poeta nacional Pablo Neruda, pero este fic es solo mío…xD

Holas!! Tiempo sin verlos…xD… bueno colgué este one-shot para que supieran que no estaba muerta… solo andaba de parranda…xD… bueno la que andaba… bueno anda de parranda es mi musa.. o mi inspiración… que creo que volvió con este mini fic… nunca he hecho uno así que bueno… no ce que me dirán…xD…espero tener la conti de mis demás fics… pronto… pero... no ce, como ya dije mi musa se fue… y creo que no piensa mucho volver… se fue de vacas (vacaciones) y aun no regresa…xD

Bueno este onne-shot se me vino a la mente cuando en una tienda vi este poema de pablo Neruda colgado a una pared, empecé a leerlo… me di cuenta de que, es muy parecida a la vida que tienen, o bueno tenían Naruto, Sasuke, y Sakura…pero de Naruto… solo sale algo por ahí…xD del que mas me hizo acordarme este poema fue de sasuke-kun, Sakura con este poema nos mostrara sus sentimientos y lo que ella ve de Sasuke-kun.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's POV

Sasuke-kun, sé que hace mucho tiempo yo era la llorona del grupo, era una _molestia_ que no hacía nada mas que intentar que te fijaras en mi, luego de que te fueras lloraba todos los días, no sabía que es lo que tenia que hacer con mi vida ahora que tu ya no estabas, pero luego aprendí de que si lloraba no te traería de vuelta, al contrario, si no hacía algo con mis habilidades no lograría ese sueño, trabajé con Tsunade-sama estudié, me entrené, me esforcé todo para hacer realidad mi sueño, el de traerte de vuelta, ya que no dejaría todo el trabajo a Naruto… ¿no?, nosotros somos un equipo y todos debemos colaborar con éste, aunque tu ya no estés presente como antes cuando éramos el equipo 7.

_Queda prohibido llorar sin aprender, __levantarte un día sin saber qué hacer, __tener miedo a tus recuerdos. _

_Queda prohibido no sonreír a los problemas, __no luchar por lo que quieres, __abandonarlo todo por miedo, __no convertir en realidad tus sueños. _

Sasuke-kun siempre eras un chico tan indiferente, en tu futuro solo veías la vengaza, esa vengaza que hasta el día de hoy encuentro innecesaria, ya que cuando la termines, ¿Qué te quedara?, bueno yo te esperare hasta el final de mis días, pero es probable que no vengas tu solo hacia nosotros.

Cuando te fuiste, ¿pensaste realmente en todo por lo que vivimos?, en todo lo que pasamos juntos, en las buenas y en las malas.

De seguro ya nos olvidaste, porque según tu no nos necesitas es malo hacer las cosas solos sabiendo que tus mejores amigos siempre estarán ahí, pero _no _eres un Uchiha y puedes hacerlo, según tu.

De seguro, cuando te acuerdas de nosotros tratas de sacarnos de tu mente, sin acordarte por la felicidad que pasamos juntos, pero quieres hacer esto solo sin importarte que puedas morir y no cumplir tú segundo objetivo.

Espero y siempre me recuerdes por las sinceras sonrisas que siempre te entregaba cada mañana al saludarnos en el puente, esperando unas cuantas horas por Kakashi-sensei.

_Queda prohibido no demostrar tu amor, __hacer que alguien pague tus dudas y mal humor. _

_Queda prohibido dejar a tus amigos, no intentar comprender lo que vivieron juntos, llamarles sólo cuando los necesitas. _

_Queda prohibido no ser tú ante la gente, fingir ante las personas que no te importan, hacerte el gracioso con tal de que te recuerden, __olvidar a toda la gente que te quiere. _

_Queda prohibido no hacer las cosas por ti mismo, __no creer en Dios y hacer tu destino, __tener miedo a la vida y a sus compromisos, __no vivir cada día como si fuera un último suspiro. _

_Queda prohibido echar a alguien de menos sin alegrarte, olvidar sus ojos, su risa, todo porque sus caminos han dejado de abrazarse, olvidar su pasado y pagarlo con su presente. _

Siempre pensando en ti y solo en ti, nunca te aventuraste a tratar de conocerme mas a mi, o a Naruto, aunque con él siempre te "llevaste mejor" que conmigo, a pesar de sus constantes peleas, se notaba que se querían, que eran los mejores amigos a pesar de que no se los dijeran.

_Queda prohibido no intentar comprender a las personas, __pensar que sus vidas valen más que la tuya, __no saber que cada uno tiene su camino y su dicha. _

Alguna vez ¿agradeciste haber nacido?, en la masacre de tu clan perdiste el sentido de tu vida, y solo viste la venganza, pero esa fue una historia que te obligaron a escribir, pero tu no quisiste cambiarla, a pesar de que yo trate de hacer algo.

_Queda prohibido no crear tu historia, __dejar de dar las gracias a Dios por tu vida, __no comprender que lo que la vida te da,__también te lo quita. _

Espero que luego que termines con tu venganza busques la felicidad que perdiste hace mucho, que puedas cumplir tus otros objetivos y ser feliz con esos.

_Queda prohibido no buscar tu felicidad, __no vivir tu vida con una actitud positiva, __no pensar en que podemos ser mejores, __no sentir que sin ti este mundo no sería igual._

Ahora veo que regresas, cumpliste tu venganza, te acercas a nosotros y nos pides que te perdonemos, me pides a mi que sea la madre de tus hijos, no me niego ya que como siempre Sasuke-kun mi corazón te pertenece, pero _Queda prohibido _que te vuelvas a ir, que nos vuelvas a dejar, que pienses que puedes hacerlo tu solo, ya que de ahora en adelante no tendrás porque hacerlo, ya que no estarás solo, como siempre dijiste que estabas, nos tendrás a nosotros, tu equipo, tendrás a tu nueva familia, y espero que ahora todos podamos vivir la vida que siempre deseamos, con todos los objetivos, sueños y promesas cumplidas.

Por eso _Queda prohibido _que no vivas la vida que te queda feliz.

TT.TT… no ce… no creo que les haya gustado… me enredaba yo sola con las cosas...:S, en el final no sabia que poner!!!!...TT.TT…u.u... pero bueno. Igual espero sus review y me digan que les pareció…u.u… recibo tomatazos de todo que se que es lo que mas recibiré…xD estoy segura, perdonen por las faltas ortográficas… lo revise unas mil veces…u.u…


	2. Advertencia: Reclamo

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. Y por que? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece mas sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estas de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Sakuritah


End file.
